A Smashin' Time!
by Daweirdone
Summary: Join the smashers, or the descendants of smashers, to be more exact, as they struggle against the Liberists in different time eras! From ancient times to the future, watch the smashers have crazy adventures as the create a Smash In Time!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the beginning, there was nothing...

And then... There was something! But how did that "something" get there? Well, we're not gonna go into that, but what we will delve into is how the actual "beginning" happened. The beginning of man.

The first humans to walk the Earth were known as Specials. The Specials consisted of three members, a man with a great affinity for fire and amazing mustaches, a man who doned green, with no equal in swordsmanship, and a women with great acrobatic skill and unmatched intelligence.

They say that the greatest technological achievements were created then, and stored away for man to rediscover later. The hero in green created swordsmanship, the woman created science, and the man of fire... plumbing.

The Specials were... Special. Compared to today's standards, they would have immeasurable strength. They were more intelligent than today's best scientists, yet they had twice as much idiocy as the classroom dunce.

So, why aren't we all superhuman today?

Well, these beings called the smashers came onto the earth just a bit after the specials. Some were human, others... Not so much. There were only a few smashers, but they had awesome powers. Only offspring of the specials and smashers would have abilities similar to the originals.

The smashers were forbidden by a great diety to have children, or love interests in general, since it would just get in the way of their purpose: to protect the Earth. However, they fell in love anyways, and the great diety, which apparently looks like a giant white hand, lost fate in them. He took them to put them in separate worlds, where their abilities would be tested. The video game worlds. He stripped all of them of their memories, and thrust them into there, to be reborn into the video game characters we know today, and to save their own separate world. One day, though... He decided to allow them to meet again, and the Smash Tournament was born.

But this story isn't about that. This story is about the descendants of them, who were left on Earth.

And not just the Earth we know today. No... I am telling you this story from the universal gate between different realities... Where everything and nothing has already happened, where every possibility has been accounted for, and has happened. We will see alternate dimensions besides the Earth that you know... And we might even see the future... Different futures...

A group of Homs had risen up. They called themselves the Liberists. They had become aware of their disadvantage over the Smashers, and they decided to hunt down and kill all of their left descendants because of that. But, the smashers' descendants were clever. They realized what was going to happen, and they had gone into hiding, never to be seen for a few hundred years. Some say some Smasher blood still circulated around some Homs, and they were right. Their descendants blended into society and even married Homs to continue the line. Unfortunately, the Liberists knew that.

While the Smashers (aka descendants of the original Smashers) were laying low, the Liberists had conquered the other Homs, and now all powerful people were either Liberists, or controlled by Liberists.

Some Smashers, like Julius Ceasar, made it into a position of power, and led the Homs peacefully, but they were always hunted down by the Liberists and eliminated.

There has been an ever going war between the Liberists and Smashers since the beginning of time, and no end seems to be in sight.

Our first destination: the wide open seas... Where we will see the Captain Captain Falcoln (no, that is not a typo) take the wheel of the S.S Blue Falcoln, and search for the hidden treasure of the first special, Mario, in the wide open seas...

**A/N: Hey, and welcome to my story! If you've come here from my other story, Smashventures, welcome back! If you haven't, then welcome, just welcome! Anyways, don't worry, people who came here from Smashventures. This story will have silly and humorous moments like Smashventures. But with a serious underlining, and a serious plot. I'm really excited about this new story, and I hope you guys are too! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The SS Blue Falcon

_Bang! Crash! Lightning flash! _

"Captain, we have to get out of here! She'll sink if we stay here any longer!" A blue Falcon ring onto a rope for dear life as the ship he was on rocked back and forth.

"Nay! We shall fight to the bitter end!" I muscular man in a blue pirate robe screamed. He had nailed his boots to the floor, and was steering the ship. His efforts made no difference.

"But Captain-!" Falco screamed.

"It's Captain Captain, to you, matey! Captain Captain Falcon!" Captain Falcon straightened the pirate hat on his head, his eyes glowing with determination. Determination, or blind stupidity, he wasn't sure anymore.

Nevertheless, he swiveled his head towards his first matey, a young-looking blonde who had stabbed the floor with his sword to hang on.

"Toony!How're we doing?"Captain Falcon said.

"Things are looking down!" Toon Link yelled through the thunder. "The ship is approaching us fast, and the crew is on the brink of throwing in the towel!" Toon Libk smirked at him. "I guess Davy Jones finally got to us..."

Captain Falcon smirked back. "I don't think so! There's still a chance, if ye be man enough to listen to me plan!"

Captain Falcon stopped the boat, and brought her anchor down.

"What're ye doing? We'll be caught if we don't scram!" Falco yelled.

"Then caught, we shall be." Captain Falcon waited for the gasp from the crew. "Follow me." He led his crew underneath the ship, and told them to hide in the prisoner cells. As they funneled into the cells, Captain Falcon held back Toony, Falco, and another boy with brown, messy hair and baby blue eyes. When everyone else had entered, he shut the doors to the cell with a master lever, trapping them inside.

"Now, here's the plan. You guys are going to offer yourselves up for me!"

"What do ye mean, bilge rat? Traitor!" Came a yell from the crowd. In seconds, the whole crew was on the brink of mutiny.

"Calm yer fannies!" Captain Falcon held up his hand. "Just think of this as a... Temporary contract with the devil. I'll be back fer you! Mark my words!" He marched back upstairs.

"Toony, Falco, Pit, come with me."

Of all of his crew, Captain Falcon trusted Toony, Falco, and Pit the most. He had met Toony on a grassy island. Apparently there was magnificent treasure there, but all Toony had found was a sword, with a bright blue hilt and a yellow gem in it.

Falcon could sense that Toony had potential, and had taken him under his wing. Or maybe he just wanted the sword for himself. It's still not clear. Whatever the reason was, though, Caprain Falcon made him First Mate after Toony had saved his butt from a giant kraken.

Pit, Falcon's greatest strategist, was found unconscious on a log, in the middle of the sea. Pit had claimed to be flying when his wings burned out, causing him to fall into the sea. Nobody believed him. At the time, Falcon was a fresh captain, and was desperate for members. As a veteran, and the only person to last this long in his crew without dying, Pit naturally rose through the ranks to become his strategist.

Falco was but a wee bird when Falcon met him. They were both little infants, and they grew up together their whole life. He had found Falco with a broken wing, surrounded by predators by the lake that he used to live to. After saving him, Falco had followed him everywhere.

The second ship, which was about twice the size as their ship, pulled up next to them, and soon grappling hooks were littered across the ships boards. The whole crew swung across, leaded by a masked pirate with sea blue hair.

The masked captain sniffed the misted air. She raised her hands, causing the Pirates behind her to shut up.

"Aye, they're here... I can feel it in me bones!" In a swift motion, she unsheathed her sword, and slashed open a box. Nothing was inside. She looked around, her eyes squinted. "Search every nook and cranny in this ship! I don't want a single thing with a shred of life escaping this ship!"

"Aye aye, captain!" The soldiers quickly began tearing apart the ship. Falcoln's crew would be found in minutes.

Meanwhile, Falcon, Toon Link, Pit, and Falco were climbing the ladder to the crow's nest. They were careful not to make any noise, for even the slightest mistake could cost them their lives. Thankfully, the mist helped to obscure them, and they made it to the top with no trouble.

"Alright, follow me..." Falcon took a harpoon with a rope attached to it, and threw it to the crow's nest on the other boat. Without hesitation, he walked onto the harpoon's rope and started walking across. In a few minutes, and a few heart attacks, he had safely made it across to the other side's crow nest.

He signaled the three other pirates on the other side to come back to him.

"What? You've got to be joking!" Pit whispered-yelled.

"'Fraid not, lad!" Toony said. "Now, watch this." He jumped onto the rope, and ran across the rope to the other side with ease.

"Cmon, lads! Little Toony here can do it! You don't want to be outshined by a wee lad, don't ye?" Falcon whispered back. Toony stuck out his tongue.

"Well, if I was the size of a walnut, I could do it too!" Pit mumbled.

"Shut yer mouth, lad, or you'll send the Borge of us to Davy Jones's locker!" Falco whispered. He then pushed Pit towards the rope. "After you."

Pit sighed and reluctantly walked onto the rope. He looked down to see the two ships behind him. He could just barely see the deck of the ship through the fog.

Pit started to panic. He's never had good experiences with heights. Ever since he lost his wings, he had been afraid of being up high.

He knew that nobody believed his story. At times, even he thought that it was just a crazy dream that he had one day. But when he looked at the two scars on his back, he was reassured that it was real.

While he was off daydreaming, he momentarily forgot what he was doing. He suddenly zoomed back into reality, to find himself leaning to the left. Silently screaming, he tried to balance himself, but it was too late. He found himself starting to slip off the rope. He felt himself falling, and closed his eyes. But, instead of kissing the ground, a hand grabbed him from the rope at the last second, stopping his fall.

Pit opened his eyes, and came face to face to Falco.

"The devil's not ready for you yet!" Falco said. He hefted him back up, and the two of them got to the other side in a jiffy.

Captain Falcon and Toon Link were already climbing down. They followed after them. Meanwhile, they could hear the knocking and rattling on the other ship as the rebel pirates ravaged their ship.

"Hurry up! Time's running short!" The four of them got to the deck of the other ship.

Their ship was gracefully decorated. Carpets were spread all across the floor, and it was painted with yellow and red. The ship kinda resembled a dragon.

"Cut the grappling hooks! Quick!" Falcon said. Falco, Toon Link, and Pit rushed to cut the grappling hooks, while Captain Falcon rushed to the ship's wheel.

He reached the wheel, and felt it. It was covered in wool and leather, which was much nicer than the wooden wheel, littered with splinters, that his ship had.

"Ahoy!" Standing at the wheel of the gigantic ship, with a crew of three, and a gigantic and maybe endless storm in front of them, wavered his confidence for a bit. But, it was too late to turn back now.

"Man the ship, lads! We're sailing this beauty out of here!" Captain Falcon yelled.

The others gasped when they realized his plan. I mean, it should've been obvious long ago, but pirates aren't known for their brains.

"We can't handle a monster this big!" Falco said.

"What about the rest of the crew?" Toony asked.

"Trust me, lads! I'm the captain!" Captain Falcon looked at them, his single eye glowering. They manned their stations immediately.

"Full sail!" The sails were let down. He knew this was basically suicide: the winds would knock them around at full sail, and they would probably sink the ship.

But they needed to get away, and they needed to do it fast. Besides, staying here and letting them get captured was basically suicide in its own right, if not worse.

The ship rocked violently, and tilted sharply to the right, away from the first ship. "Hold her steady, lads! We're almost out of range!"

The ship was put into half sail, and Captain Falcon could feel the ship get balanced again. He also heard a string of curses coming from the mysterious masked pirate on his ship.

He had a good feeling about this. Hopes high, he and his crew sailed deeper into the storm, out of sight from his old ship, leaving no way for the other pirates to track him.

"Where to next?" Pit asked, looking at a crudely drawn map.

"We need some more members of we wanna get my old ship back." Falcon closed his eyes and thought. "To Altega Island. I have a friend there who may be just the guy we need..."

**A/N: Man, I am excited for this story! I have so many ideas for it! I actually have a whole list on my phone of ideas for this chapter, as well as Smashventures. **

**This story will actually be rated T, I've decided. Yes, I'm writing this chapter, or at least starting it, before I release the story. I just think that I may add more mature stuff in it. Just some more mature humor, and plots. Not mature drama. Although I've had this idea for a quick drama story based on what happened in my Tomodachi life game... Anyways, until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Snag A Hag

"Captain! Altega's right over yonder!"

Captain Falcon's spirits were unusually high. Sure, he'd finally gotten out of the storm, but he did so at the cost of most of his crew and his beloved ship, the S.S. Blue Falcon.

Still... Sailing back to Altega... Or, at least, the small town of Crimeta, in the Kingdom Of Altega... He couldn't help but feel excited. Everything major in his life had happened in Altega: his first love, his childhood, his schooling...

Not to mention his birth. But the most memorable thing was his acquiring of his first ship, and the start of his pirate career.

He had gotten his shop using the money that his parents gave him during schooling. Sure, they'd hoped that he'd go into the medical field with it, but they didn't force him. They were very supportive, and while Falcon knew that they were disappointed in his decision, they tried to hide it. He loved them for it.

If he was a kid today, he probably wouldn't of gotten the ship at all. Altega was currently at war with the other rival superpower of the world: Hyrulia. Very original names, I know. They were the only two giant land masses big enough to be considered not an island, and they were at opposite sides of the world. That didn't stop Falcon from calling it "Altega Island" though. When General Malon was assassinated at a peace conference, war erupted between the two countries.

The war took its toll on the citizens. Disease spread, crime was rampant throughout the whole kingdom, and prices rose. The war had started nineteen years ago, just one year after Falcon for his ship. Right now, the war was at a stalemate. No end seemed in sight.

Docking the ship at the port, the four of them got off the ship.

"So where we heading?" Pit asked.

"_We're_ not heading anywhere. You guys are staying right here. I'm heading O'er there." Falcon pointed to a shabby looking pub near the opposite outskirts of the city. A few drunkards were passed out of the wooden table outside, on the patio. "The Wild Boar Pub. It's where I hung out in the old days." He started for the pub, when Falcon muttered under his breath. "That son of a motherless-goat better still be there."

Altega was a very bright town built of the entirety of a Caribbean-like island. It had a bunch of ramps leading to higher altitudes, so the whole city kinda looked like a circular staircase, with the highest platform, which had the mayor's house, in the middle. The poorer people lived on the outer edge, with the lower levels. One could tell because of the wooden shacks and dirt walkways. The next level was considerably better off, with paved walkways and small, but secure, brick houses painted white, with red tiled roofs. The pubs and shops were better there too. The next level was even nicer. Basically, the closer you were to the center, the higher status you had.

Captain Falcon neared the Wild Boar. Two young men were having an arm wrestle outside. He tried not to look in their direction as he entered the pub.

The pub was quite small, with only enough room for five wooden round tables with three chairs each. The whole place was dimly lit by the sunlight peeking through the small windows.

Falcon sat at the wall across the exit. A man with dirty, torn clothing, and a grimy face was washing a dirty beer can with a rag that was just as dirty. Whew, that was a mouthful.

He decided to pass on a drink.

The man cleaning the bottles eyed Captain Falcon. "Hey, you gonna buy something, or are you jist gunna sit there, taking up me bar space?" He looked Falcon in the eye. Falcon, moved his hand to reveal his sword and gun just enough for the man to see.

"Argh, whatever." The man spit into the cup in his hand and started wiping it again. "Filthy pirates... Always pickin on us the rest of us. You'll get what's coming to you. You son of a butt." He stared into Captain Falcon's eyes menacingly. Falcon stared back. After a few seconds, they burst out laughing.

"Ah, good to see you haven't changed a bit lad!" Falcon shook the man's hand.

"Hey, nice knowin' you're not dead yet!" The man flipped his strange hair and hugged Falcon. A bro-hug, of course.

"Well, I might as well be..." Falcon sighed.

"What's got your jimmies in a jussle this time? More bounty hunters?" The man shook his head and laughed. "Well, this wouldn't be the first time!"

"Aye... Wait... How'd you know about the bounty hunters? We haven't met in over a year!"

"Word gets 'round." The bartender took sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well, it's not that. I lost my crew and ship."

"What? You're joking!"

"I'm afraid not. I need your help getting it back. Your skills would be a mighty big help."

The man nodded. "Sure. My son can watch the bar while I'm gone. I've been craving some action! The bar seemed like a good idea at the time... And don't get me wrong, I've been doing fine for myself! But... It's _too _quiet. I've been itching to get back to the sea."

Falcon nodded. "It's gonna be dangerous."

"You say that as if it wasn't implied." The man smiled.

Falcon chuckled. This is why he trusted this man. No explanation needed, no regard for his own safety... He understood what pirates did better than anyone. After all, he was his mentor. "And there's also something else. On one of my diving excursions, I found a treasure map. I didn't expect much; the ship was just a low class gunship from Hyrulia. Apparently, I was wrong." He took out a large roll of paper. No, it wasn't tissue paper. "Here it is."

The man took the map in his hand. "What kinda ships ye be wrecking? This just has a couple of words on it... Unreadable."

"Yeah, probably in a killed off language. But here's the thing... It glows."

The man said. "What kinda witchcraft ye be speaking of?"

"Well..." Captain Falcon took the paper and rolled it back up. "Sometime the letters glows a bright white color. Trouble seems to follow. More specifically, the Masked Marker, and her crew."

"The Masked Marker? Never heard of the name."

"Neither has anyone else I've asked. She'd told me her name once, when she thought I would die. I was walking the plank of her ship, which is in my possession right now."

The man looked at him in surprise. "What? You got her ship? And I assume she has yours?"

"Aye. Along with me crew."

"Well, we should head out, then. We can use the map to pinpoint her location, if what yer speaking is true about the magic." The bartender stood up. "Shall we be off?"

"Aye. Let's get out of this scum hole. Er... No offense."

"Eh, whatever. I'm not disagreeing with you." They headed outside, where the Captain Falcon stopped him.

"Hey... Thanks, Ike."

Ike smiled at him. "No, thank you, for giving me life again." They headed back to the ship to begin their search...


End file.
